


Fire and Gold

by remanth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: Josephine and Inquisitor Trevelyan face trials in their relationship





	Fire and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this came from the scene in Josephine's romance when she and the Inquisitor are sitting in the Inquisitor's rooms in front of the fire. The colors from that scene struck me as beautiful and romantic.

They finally had a moment to breathe. The ragged group of survivors from Haven had made their home in this abandoned fortress. Skyhold was the answer to all of their prayers after the destruction of Haven by the Herald herself. Of course, that had been the best of a host of terrible options. Thanks to Chancellor Roderick, they hadn’t died along with Haven. And buildings could be rebuilt as long as they were all alive. Thankfully, the Herald and her companions had even been able to save all the people trapped or being attacked.

Everyone had settled into Skyhold and started making it a home and the home of the Inquisition itself. And, of course, they needed a leader. Not just the group that had been running things, composed of Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine. An actual leader, a figurehead, someone who would make the final decisions when presented with all of the options. And that was how Aysa found herself going from Herald to Inquisitor. It still felt odd. She hadn’t gotten over seeing people bowing to her or asking for blessings because they thought she was Andraste’s Herald. Now they thought she was some half-mythic savior here to protect them from evil. And, well, they were only partially wrong. Aysa planned on standing between Corypheus and those who had become her people until her very last breath. Next time, though, she planned on carrying a very good shield.

“Inquisitor, might I interrupt?” the familiar voice of Josephine Montilyet called from her doorway.

“Josephine, it’s Aysa, please,” Aysa said playfully, chuckling as she turned towards the door. A chill wind swirled around her where she stood on her balcony, ruffling her dark red hair. “Come in.”

“Of course, Inquisitor,” Josephine replied formally, though there was a twitch in her lips and a gleam in her eye that told Aysa she was playing just as much. “I have a few things to go over with you, if you have the time.”

“I always have time for you, Josephine,” Aysa replied, deliberately lowering her voice and making it warm.

“Ah, yes,” Josephine stammered, blushing. “The first item, Inquisitor.”

Walking out on the balcony to join Aysa, Josephine turned her face to the sun for a moment. It felt good to be outside, even if it was only on a balcony. The view was breathtaking (as was the company part of her mind whispered) and she was tired of being cooped up in the room she had taken as her office. She handed a bound sheaf of papers from the top of the stack she was carrying to Aysa. A playful breeze tugged at the rest of the papers and Josephine slapped a hand on top of them to keep them from blowing away.

“Let’s go inside,” Aysa suggested, seeing it. “We’ll have tea. I just received some new tea from Antiva, a gift from one of our visiting noble guests.”

“That would be Lady Ansel,” Josephine said. She stepped into the room after a graceful gesture from Aysa to precede her. And, as grateful as she was to get out of the wind, Josephine was pleased that Aysa didn’t close the doors once she was inside. “She gifts tea to everyone she visits. I believe she considers it a point of politeness to do so.”

“Well, whatever prompted it, I’m glad,” Aysa replied and smiled at Josephine. “Surely if the tea is as lovely as other things from Antiva, it shall be a rare pleasure.”

Josephine blushed again, warmth flashing through her. Normally, she wasn’t tongue-tied like this, didn’t act like a blushing girl with her first crush, but she had difficulties replying to the Inquisitor’s flirting. There was always something so direct in her eyes no matter how oblique her comments might be that made Josephine’s skin prickle and heat.

“Antiva has excellent teas,” Josephine said as Aysa busied herself at the fireplace. “We pride ourselves on excelling in our chosen pursuits. And we excel in many pursuits.”

“Is that so?” Aysa said softly, coming back with a steaming pot of tea. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She sprinkled the tea leaves into the pot and let it steep. Instead of continuing the conversation, she looked over the sheaf of papers Josephine had handed her. Every once in a while, Aysa glanced at Josephine out of the corner of her eye. The fire threw warm golds and reds over Jospehine’s skin, shining in her deep black hair. Though she tried to hide it by flipping through the rest of the papers, Aysa could see that she had flustered Josephine with her flirting. It amused and thrilled her that she was able to get under their Ambassador’s skin. There were many things she wanted to do with that skin though Aysa was willing to wait patiently to see if Josephine returned her interest. So far, it seemed she tentatively had.

When the tea was steeped, Aysa poured for both of them. She handed Josephine the cup, making sure their fingers brushed together. When Jospehine’s eyes met hers, curious and a little surprised, Aysa smiled warmly at her. Their hands lingered for a few moments longer than needed then Josephine drew the cup to her. They sipped, enjoying the fragrant tea and the rare moment of peace. It was just as delicious as Lady Ansel promised and Aysa made a note to find a way to acquire more.

The next few hours, they spent in going over the paperwork Josephine had carried in. Their conversation was sprinkled with anecdotes and laughter as well as more flirting on both sides. It almost felt like they’d escaped from their duties like truant schoolchildren. It made the meeting more delicious and they both kept the conversation going through mutual unspoken agreement longer than it needed to.

\----------------------------------

The Inquisitor had been injured. That was the word being passed around Skyhold in worried whispers. No one knew what exactly had happened. Or even how injured the Inquisitor was. All anyone knew was that Dorian and Varric had come pelting into Skyhold, grabbed the nearest healer, and pelted right back out again. The only person who heard the whispered words to the healer from Dorian was a nearby apprentice. She’d been the one to spread the whispers.

Josephine paced the length of her office when she was sure no one would see her break her usual unruffled calm. Her heart beat frantically and her stomach twisted in knots. What had happened to Aysa? Was she even alive? The fact that Dorian and Varric let with a healer made it seem likely the Inquisitor was still alive. But the sheer speed they’d arrived and left in suggested that Aysa was terribly injured. Josephine gnawed on one knuckle as she paced, wishing there was something she could do. Or that someone would come back with more news. Cassandra had been with them; she likely had stayed behind to guard and care for the wounded Inquisitor.

“The Inquisitor!” a voice yelled after far too long for Josephine’s taste. “She’s back!”

A cheer rang out from the people gathered in the courtyard. Josephine was running outside before that cheer died down. As she reached the steps, she stopped suddenly and her hands flew to her mouth. Aysa was being carried through the gate on a litter by Dorian and the healer. Her clothes were covered in blood. Her sword and shield were being carried by Cassandra, following the litter with Varric. Tears burned in Josephine’s eyes as she saw the blood. Was she dead?

But no, her arm moved and Aysa struggled to sit up. The healer, carrying the side of the litter near her head, bent down a little to speak something to her. Whatever it was, Aysa nodded and lay back down on the litter. The frantic pace of Josephine’s heart slowed a little and some of the knots in her stomach eased. Tears dripped down her cheeks but they were tears of relief rather than sorrow. She was alive. Thank the Maker, she was alive.

The litter made its careful way up the stairs, Dorian and the healer speaking to each other as they maneuvered it. When they reached Josephine, she stepped aside but put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder as he passed. He stopped, giving Josephine a wink as if he knew exactly what she wanted. Well, maybe he did. Aysa had not kept her flirting quiet and Josephine had flirted back a few times subtly but openly.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Josephine whispered fiercely to Aysa as she bent down. “I cannot bear to lose you.”

Then, in full sight of everyone in the courtyard, she took Aysa’s hand and kissed her hard. She poured all of her relief and fear into the kiss, squeezing Aysa’s hand. While a few people in the courtyard gasped and a few let out whoops, they kissed like they were the only people in the world. Finally, at a wince from Aysa, they broke the kiss and Josephine straightened up again.

“Oh my,” Aysa murmured then winced again. She put a hand to her side, ignoring the blood coating her clothes. “If I had known that would have been my reception, I would have been injured before this. Though maybe not so painfully.”

“Never again,” Josephine repeated herself, squeezing the hand she still had clutched in her own. Then she lowered her voice. “Please, my love, try to bring yourself back to me in one piece.”

“I promise,” Aysa replied, her eyes shining with joy even through the pain. “My love.”

“All right, all right, glad to know you love each other,” Varric said after a few moments. “But can we please get the Inquisitor to her quarters so she can recover?”

Josephine flushed a little guiltily but she didn’t drop Aysa’s hand. She walked with the group into Aysa’s rooms, helping settle her into the bed and fussing with the blankets. As the others left, Josephine carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took Aysa’s hand again. She spent the rest of the day in the Inquisitor’s quarters and no one faulted her for seemingly abandoning her duties. Instead, they gave her and Aysa space and peace.

\-----------------------------------

Aysa sat in her rooms in front of a roaring fire. She favored her right side where the other duelist had gotten in a lucky strike. Well, maybe the luck was all on her side; he was a much better duelist than she was. She was lucky to have survived and knew it was only because of Josephine’s intervention that she hadn’t been skewered.

“I hope you know how foolish that was,” Josephine’s voice preceded her footsteps into the room. It was stern but there was relief under it that Aysa caught clearly. By now, she knew Josephine’s voice better than she knew her own. “But I am exceedingly glad you did it.”

“I love you, Josephine,” Aysa said, moving her legs off the couch so that Josephine could sit down next to her. “I would have fought one hundred people for your hand.”

“I’m happy to say that you don’t have to,” Josephine said, curling into Aysa’s side. She was careful to avoid aggravating the wound Aysa had taken in the duel. “No one contests your right to my hand now. I’m all yours.”

“And I’m all yours,” Aysa replied, kissing Josephine’s temple. 

Josephine laughed, a silvery sound that warmed Aysa right down to her toes. They snuggled closer, the fire illuminating both of their faces. They talked through the night as the fire burned down, Josephine only getting up to add a couple logs so that it didn’t go out completely. She grabbed a blanket before sitting down again, draping it over both of their shoulders. She kissed Aysa before settling in against her side again. It was only as dawn was beginning to lighten the sky that Aysa brought up the conversation that was waiting for them.

“I have to find Corypheus,” she whispered, staring into the embers of the fire. “I’ve thrown enough of his plans into disarray that he’s going to be furious. He’ll be coming for me soon. I need to get to him sooner.”

“I know,” Josephine sighed. “We will find him and you will defeat him. I believe in you.”

“Thank you,” Aysa said. She had her own doubts. Corypheus was powerful, he had a dragon that was the next best thing to an Archdemon on his side, and he appeared to be unkillable. She could only hope Morrigan had some ideas how to deal with him. Otherwise, how was a simple warrior going to stand against a Magister that had assaulted the Golden City?

But she said nothing of her doubts. Instead, she held Josephine close and prayed to the Maker as hard as she had ever prayed for anything. Let them find a way to defeat Corypheus and let her and Josephine survive. That was all that mattered.

\----------------------------------

It turned out that the Well Morrigan had absorbed did have ideas for how to deal with Corypheus. It gave them an ally who showed Morrigan how to deal with the dragon, how to weaken it enough that Aysa and her companions could kill it. Its death meant Corypheus was vulnerable. It was a state Aysa took full advantage of.

And now, it was over. Two years of struggle and hope and the monster was dead. There was no rebirth for him. It was over. The orb Solas had hoped to recover was shattered beyond repair but that was a minor setback in the overall victory. Corypheus was dead. They were safe.

As the group came back to Skyhold, the entire population had gathered in the courtyard. They were welcomed with cheers and jubilation. Even Dorian, the Tevinter mage most people had distrusted. Aysa accepted the thanks with tired nods, her head turning this way and that looking for one person in the throng. And then she saw her.

Aysa hurried up the stairs, energy coming from somewhere to help her reach Josephine’s arms. At the top, Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine waited. Cullen stepped forward and shook her hand, his face a wreath of smiles. Leliana was smiling too, a look that Aysa had seen on her face rarely. It suited her. She nodded at Aysa but didn’t move forward. Cullen stepped back and then Josephine was in her arms, a joyous warm weight that was pressing frantic kisses to her cheeks, her lips, even her nose. Laughing, Aysa spun her around and kissed her.

“Oh blessed Maker, you did it,” Josephine said breathlessly when Aysa put her down. “You did it and you came back to me.”

“I promised, didn’t I, my love?” Aysa replied, laughing again. “I couldn’t break my promise to you.”

That night, the entire keep was turned out in celebration. Josephine outdid herself, setting everything up and keeping everything flowing smoothly. Aysa met with all of her companions, reminiscing and enjoying the fact that they were all alive. She even met with a few noble guests who’d been invited. But Aysa only had so much of a stomach for parties and she was still exhausted after the battle.

When she’d made the rounds as much as she could handle, Aysa headed for her rooms. Footsteps outside her door made her turn and Josephine was there behind her. They headed into Aysa’s rooms together, Aysa closing the door firmly behind them.

“I never thought we’d make it here,” Josephine said on Aysa’s balcony a few minutes later. She was standing with her back against Aysa’s chest, holding the arms wrapped around her. “Hoped for it, prayed for it, yes. But I never truly thought there would be an end.”

“I’m just glad we all made it through,” Aysa said, nuzzling into Josephine’s hair. “Everyone’s become like family to me. You’re family to me. It’s a relief that we won.”

“And then begins the next battle,” Josephine laughed. She turned in Aysa’s arms and kissed the tip of her nose. “Orlesian and Ferelden nobles, the Chantry, and whatever else might be thrown at you. You have a lot of work ahead of you, Inquisitor.”

“With you at my side, I can take on any battle,” Aysa vowed. Then she broke the seriousness of the moment by laughing and scooping Josephine up into her arms. “But for tonight, we celebrate.”

She carried Josephine to the bed, kissing her at every other step. Then she and Josephine tumbled into the bed, giggling and kissing. They spent the rest of the night, and a good portion of the next day, there, the happiest they could be.


End file.
